


巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏番外篇 英尼戈的时间怀表

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 背叛圣光成为黄昏使者的英尼戈·蒙托尔神父在无意中获得一件能够停止时间的神器，与此同时受到波动的时光将他带回过去，再次见到了尚未登上王座的阿尔萨斯……
Relationships: Inigo Montoy/Arthas Menethil, Kel'Thuzad/Arthas Menethil
Kudos: 1
Collections: 巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏





	巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏番外篇 英尼戈的时间怀表

背景：背叛圣光成为黄昏使者的英尼戈·蒙托尔神父在无意中获得一件能够停止时间的神器，与此同时受到波动的时光将他带回过去，再次见到了尚未登上王座的阿尔萨斯……

英尼戈从混乱的时光洪流中苏醒已经有段时日，这个时空和他经历过的故事不谋而合，他依旧只是个小有天赋的平凡牧师，即使已经年逾四十也不过混到个高不成低不就的位置。现在的他完全失去了身为巫妖的力量，在穿越时空的过程中，他的肉体似乎也随着时间的回流被重塑了，然而……英尼戈攥紧了藏在衣兜里的怀表，这枚不起眼的小怀表正是造成这一切的元凶，在按下怀表上的按钮后，整个时空陷入静滞，当他想一探究竟再按下一次后就被扔到了这里。急切地想回归自己的时间线侍奉巫妖王的英尼戈又尝试使用这个怀表，但它并没有把堕落的神父送回去，只是……能将现在的时间暂停住。

发现如此强大的秘密之后，英尼戈反而没那么迫切地想要返回，尤其是在大主教告知他几天后将在暴风城光明大教堂举行白银之手的入团仪式。他记得无比清楚，每一个场景都牢牢印刻进脑海里栩栩如生陪伴了他无数年，他第一次见到他发誓永远追随的王子殿下，即便抛弃信奉一辈子的圣光也在所不惜，他的主人，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔。

在恢宏洋溢着圣光的大教堂中，英尼戈·蒙托尔神父不过是芸芸众人之一，站在成群的牧师之中为新受封成为圣骑士的人们祈祷祝福。年轻的王子无疑是闪耀的主角，由他的导师亲自为他洗礼，暴风城新任的国王也献上自己的祝福。而他呢？英尼戈远远地看着，甚至在圣光的模糊下连阿尔萨斯的脸都看不清。

当时惊艳激动又遗憾的心情仿佛重演一般，可是这一次他不必眼巴巴地站在原地望着阿尔萨斯。英尼戈提前试验过很多次怀表的功能，它非常稳定地暂停时间，没有次数或者时长的限制，只要按下去就能永远地将时间停在这一刻直到他再次按下按钮。

“咔。”一个微小的声响过后，一切都静止住了，圣歌的声音戛然而止，宛若实质流动的圣光也死寂地凝结住，只有他——英尼戈·蒙托尔神父依旧自如的活动着。

“主人，我的主人……阿尔萨斯殿下！”神父仓促地扒开身旁的同僚，急匆匆跑到王子的面前，腿一软就跪了下去。他不敢相信这是真实的，他从没有如此近距离接触过阿尔萨斯，就连被转化成巫妖的时候，也与他相隔数米远，而英尼戈甚至不敢抬头好好瞧瞧统御之盔下的那张脸。

“王子殿下，请您看看我吧，您忠诚的仆人……”穿着洁净牧师法袍的英尼戈完全不顾任何脸面，眼里闪烁着狂热地跪趴在阿尔萨斯脚边，他把自己的脸贴着圣骑士的靴子，虔诚地亲吻他的鞋尖。而置身于静止中的王子满脸严肃地望着乌瑟尔，正准备接过圣光的复仇。

匍匐在地上诉说了许久他的尊敬与爱意，英尼戈才缓缓站起来，仔细观察阿尔萨斯的全身。身着全套圣骑士铠甲的人除了面容，没有一丝肌肤露在外面，一头金发在微风中稍稍扬起正巧被禁锢住保持着飘扬的姿态。而他的容貌没有因为近距离的观看有丝毫折损，与远看一样英俊。英尼戈迷醉地盯着阿尔萨斯的双眼，连里面的每一根肌肉纤维都看得仔仔细细，海绿色泛着柔光闪烁坚毅，比那迷蒙的蓝雾看上去鲜活百倍。

“殿下……”英尼戈痴痴地喊道，却不敢触碰阿尔萨斯的脸颊，他自觉过于卑微，怎么能够玷污到他完美无瑕的主人呢。可是……可是，在成为巫妖之后目睹种种不洁的神父不再是虔诚的圣光信仰者，他的目光看向阿尔萨斯总透着难以形容的狂热。这不单单是对着主人的忠诚，还有许多他压抑着无法言说的感情，他想要的从来都不只是远远看着。

好想亲吻这柔软的双唇……英尼戈被自己心中的渴望吓了一跳，他诚惶诚恐地后退一步，差点撞上握着锤子的乌瑟尔。果然人的欲望总是无穷无尽的，英尼戈乞求着王子的拯救，他本以为成为巫妖侍奉着阿尔萨斯就足矣。现在得到强大到无视时间的神器后，他不仅想要看着，还想要更多地接触，他想要触碰阿尔萨斯。

英尼戈小心翼翼地脱下圣骑士的皮手套，将阿尔萨斯的右手捧在手里。这只手修长有力，指甲修得圆润得体，手心指关节处分布些许因为拿武器留下的老茧。英尼戈低下头一点点亲吻这只手，再小心翼翼地含住阿尔萨斯的指头，生怕自己的牙齿在上面留下痕迹。他一根接一根地吮吸，直到五根手指都被他舔得湿淋淋的才罢休。疯狂地亵渎后，英尼戈才感到后怕，他不可能永远将时间停止住，万一阿尔萨斯其实能够看到怎么办……他从没试验过被停止的人是否能看见他所做的事情……

内心懦弱的神父战战兢兢地用衣袍将阿尔萨斯的手指擦干净，再轻柔地帮他把手套戴好，一切的动作恢复如初，确认再三无误后，英尼戈才退回到原位按下怀表上的按钮。他恐慌的地盯着阿尔萨斯，发现他似乎除了轻微地皱眉，并没有朝他的方向看过来，这下神父不断跳动的心脏才渐渐平复些许。

沉浸在成为圣骑士喜悦中的王子感到非常奇怪，他的右手仿佛被什么湿滑的东西舔舐，但明明他还好好戴着手套，好在这种诡异的感觉转瞬即逝，他只当作是兴奋之余的幻觉没有多想。可纯洁的王子完全不知道在这之后，英尼戈回到房间幻想着他的身体自亵了多少次，精液染湿了床单，手都酸得抬不起来才收拾床铺睡下。

\---

接下来很久英尼戈都没有机会见到阿尔萨斯，他申请调换到洛丹伦王城里担任牧师的请求被嗤之以鼻。现在泰瑞纳斯国王正是信奉着圣光，多少人想破脑袋想进入王宫，就凭他这一个平淡无奇的牧师凭什么被恰好选中。

这是英尼戈之前从未做过的事情，他也不知道结果会如何，至于同僚们的嘲讽他完全视而不见。他全身心只想着阿尔萨斯，根本无暇顾及别人的意见。不出一个月他竟然真的接到洛丹伦的邀请，王宫中恰有一位牧师去世，大主教见蒙托尔神父几十年默默无闻勤恳奉献便决定让他接替这个位置。

这下英尼戈有大把的机会利用时间停止欣赏他敬爱的王子，不过天性胆小的他依旧不敢有大动作，最过分也不过脱掉阿尔萨斯的手套，连亲吻他的脸颊都感觉是在渎神。直到某天英尼戈听闻阿尔萨斯与吉安娜·普罗德摩尔订婚的消息，突然如遭雷劈，之前虽然他们断断续续在谈恋爱，但从未有过真的订婚……难道因为他的出现导致事情发生了改变，阿尔萨斯还会不会走上堕落的道路？不过其实蒙托尔神父根本不在意王子信仰圣光或是步入黑暗，他追随的是阿尔萨斯本身，其他怎样都无所谓。

这对新人的订婚宴邀请了王宫中的所有人，其中也包括了英尼戈·蒙托尔神父。和往常一样，他并不是主角，没有坐在主席的资格，只能继续远远地看着阿尔萨斯。他本以为自己可以平静地对待要发生的事情，可人类就是一种贪得无厌的肮脏生物，明明在弱小的时候可以眼睁睁看着想要的东西被夺走，拥有了力量就怎么都不愿放手。英尼戈丑恶的嫉妒心在阿尔萨斯亲吻了吉安娜之后达到巅峰，王子的身份过于耀眼，他人格的魅力总是能够吸引各种各样与他同样优秀的人，他的身边站着天赋异禀的法师伴侣、强大有力的国王盟友，每一位导师也都是各自领域中的佼佼者，他一个普通的牧师不管什么时候都不会被注意到。

可他们都会背叛他，只有自己无论什么时候都紧紧跟随着阿尔萨斯，忠心耿耿地为他实现一切愿望。但他所收获的为什么总是那么少，即使被转化为巫妖也仿佛流放一般派去搜集矿石，与冰冠堡垒相距甚远。比起那些深得巫妖王信任的手下，他做的难道还不够多吗，凭什么他就什么都得不到呢？

在爱喝酒的矮人老师的撺掇下，阿尔萨斯多饮了几杯就感觉头晕目眩，才满二十岁的年轻人哪里喝得过这些人，不一会就脸红着在吉安娜的调笑下被仆人搀扶回寝宫，可是还没等他躺好阂上眼，时间就悄无声息地静止了。

借口去厕所的英尼戈远远地跟在他们身后，看见阿尔萨斯被扶进房间，仆人们退出来才默默按下按钮。他打开门便看见躺在床上的阿尔萨斯，仆人们已经帮他脱去外衣，只剩一层单薄内衣的他正准备躺进被子里入眠。英尼戈脚步颤抖地走过去，他十分清楚自己接下来想做什么，他要拿回他永远得不到的回报。

“王子殿下……请原谅我，我一直都爱慕着您，我没法，我没法只是看着您……您是我的救赎，我，我……”他絮絮叨叨跪在阿尔萨斯的床边说了很久，眼眶都激动地染上泪水，但他却依旧不敢吻阿尔萨斯的嘴唇，仅仅蜻蜓点水地贴住王子的脸颊就感到满足。

“请原谅我，请原谅我……”英尼戈不断地恳求道，伸手脱掉阿尔萨斯的衣物露出他赤裸的身体。如他想象中一样，阿尔萨斯身体的每一寸都那么完美，青涩的肌肉线条也如雕塑刻画的那般细腻，一缕一缕附着在修长的骨架上。“我爱您，我爱您啊……”再也无法忍受的神父终于卸去他的矜持与恐慌，爬到阿尔萨斯的床上一点点抚摸亲吻他的身体。

酒宴舞会后王子的身上散发出淡淡的汗味，英尼戈毫不介意地用舌头舔弄阿尔萨斯的胸肌，含住他的乳头细细地吮吸，直到两粒乳尖都沾满唾液地红肿起来。越来越大胆的神父逗弄完青年的上半身，就分开他的两条腿，俯下身去将他软在其间的阴茎吃到嘴里。

英尼戈也是第一次给别人口交，虽然动作不熟练，但他完全没有考虑自己会不会难受，专注地为阿尔萨斯服务。不出一会，青年的肉棒就硬了起来，顶住他的嗓子眼，英尼戈忍住呕吐感强行打开喉咙，用食道的收缩来取悦阿尔萨斯。从未体验过这样感觉的年轻人，性器一抖就射了出来。英尼戈喉结滚动就将散发腥味的精液全吞了下去，他对阿尔萨斯的崇拜与仰慕已经到了无可救药的地步，喝下他的精液都是一种荣幸。

不过除了被玩弄的阴茎以外，阿尔萨斯全身其他地方依旧没有丝毫动静，脸上还保持着饮酒后若有若无的红晕，好似真的是因为性事红了脸。口交不过是这个夜晚的开始，英尼戈从浴室中找来一盒护手用的软膏，他把阿尔萨斯翻过身，拿枕头垫高腰部露出白嫩的屁股。

“阿尔萨斯殿下……”英尼戈双手颤抖着分开阿尔萨斯的臀瓣，低头用舌头舔弄菊穴。狂热的信徒怎么可能在意肮脏与否，只要是属于王子的每一个部分他都甘之如饴。身体高潮过后，后穴没有那么紧绷，英尼戈的舌头舔过每一个褶皱就轻松刺了进去，又绕着湿软的穴壁一点点舔舐，直到阿尔萨斯整个股缝间都变得湿漉漉的。

为了避免王子受伤，英尼戈解开自己的衣裤，在早已勃起的性器上抹满护手霜，才试着往里面插。其实神父也毫无经验，又因为紧张得发抖，试了好几次龟头都滑过洞口没能顺利插进去。他努力深呼吸，拼命平复躁动不安的心，一手扶着阿尔萨斯的腰，一手握着自己的肉棒终于将前半截操了进去。

“殿下，殿下！我爱您，殿下！”第一次被干的肠道紧致湿热，同样是处男的英尼戈还没开始动就狼狈地射精了。他大口喘着气趴在阿尔萨斯身上，软掉的阴茎从里面滑出来带出刚射进去的浊液，顺着大腿根往外流。

英尼戈抱着阿尔萨斯，着魔地亲吻他的发梢，好一会才从射精的狂喜中恢复过来。至少这一刻，阿尔萨斯是属于他的，而他还有能力将这一瞬间无限地延长。

身为牧师的英尼戈给自己放了一个真言术，很快就让他恢复勃起，重新进入了阿尔萨斯的身体。湿软的肠道随着阴茎的插入一点点被打开撑大，柔韧地包裹住他的肉棒，扩张良好的穴口和一张小嘴般紧紧吸住阴茎的根部，爽得英尼戈直吸气。他开始后悔怎么没有早点对阿尔萨斯下手，白白浪费那么多时间。

英尼戈掐着阿尔萨斯的腰干了一会，就着插入的姿势将他翻身正面对着自己。“阿尔萨斯殿下，我的主人……”他趴在年轻的王子身上，发泄着最原始的兽欲，而时间流逝停止住的人面色疲惫，完全不知道发生了什么。

“请您看看我吧，您能感受到我的爱吗，王子殿下？”英尼戈带着哭腔，敬若神明地捧住阿尔萨斯的脸，轻轻在他的脸侧亲吻。他一动不动地盯着那双海绿色的眼睛，因为醉酒稍微失去焦点的瞳孔在他的摆弄之下仿佛正注视着自己。“我爱您……”他一遍又一遍地重复着，紧紧搂住阿尔萨斯在他的视线中又一次射精了。

而后第一次尝到做爱滋味的英尼戈并没有结束，在停止的时间中他数不清自己射过多少次，阿尔萨斯平坦紧实的小腹都鼓出一个凸起，装不下的精液随着每一次抽插流出来把床单染得一片斑驳。直到就算在各种法术的加持之下，英尼戈都没法再射出一点，他的阴茎都趋近于麻木，肉体的快乐比不上心灵的分毫，他真想一直插在阿尔萨斯的体内，永远地搂着他不分开。

休息片刻后，英尼戈把阿尔萨斯扶到浴室，仔细地为他清洗干净身体，后穴里满溢的精液也被一点点抠出来。确认梳洗完毕，他让王子先躺在浴缸里，换好被单清理残局后才把他抱回到床上。一切都恢复如初，现在他只需要装作自己从洗手间出来回到宴会上就不会露出丝毫破绽。

时间再次开始流逝，半醉的王子猛地瞪大了双眼，他感觉有人正在对他上下其手，但明明房间中只有他一个人。“不，是谁！”他小声吼道，但接下来后穴那里奇怪的感觉层出不穷，阿尔萨斯愤怒的质问瞬间变了调。多少次高潮的快感叠加在一起，几乎是下一刻他就抽搐着射了出来，浑身都颤抖个不停。

“不，不要……我，啊……”无法停止的快感一波接着一波，阿尔萨斯咬紧了床单，弓着腰又射了一次，后穴跟着涌出肠液把他的屁股都打湿了。“我不想要再……呃……”年轻人彻底沉浸在快慰中，一次次高潮，从阴茎那儿发着抖溢出尿液，大脑也完全失灵，双眼露着眼白根本合不上。终于等到漫长的快感结束，阿尔萨斯已经沉沉地陷入昏迷之中，清理干净的床铺再次变得一片狼藉。

第二天醒来的人被眼前的场景吓了一跳，他一点都不记得昨天发生了什么。阿尔萨斯最后的记忆停留在因为醉酒被仆人们送回房间，而这满床的污浊……显然是他自己造成的。难道喝醉酒真的如此糟糕吗？发现床上还有尿液的年轻人瞬间脸红，他都不好意思叫仆人进来清理，心里想着找个理由自己把床单给扔了。

就在他挪动身体的时候，被过分使用的后穴传来酸痛，一下子又让他跌回床上。从来没有过性经验的人丝毫不知道这意味着什么，朦胧地也将之归咎于喝醉酒的恶果，却没想到这正好随了英尼戈的意，方便他日后更加肆无忌惮地侵犯王子的身体。

\-----

在那次发狂地侵犯过阿尔萨斯后，英尼戈足足有一个月没有使用这份特殊的能力。他每一次在王宫中看见阿尔萨斯都感觉自惭形秽，他有什么资格去占有玷污他完美的主人。  
不过这并非意味着英尼戈对阿尔萨斯不再持有欲望，相反，他对王子不洁的念想在克制之下愈演愈烈。到了夜里回到房间便回忆着舔舐操干阿尔萨斯的美好自慰，渐渐地仅凭想象开始满足不了贪婪的人类，英尼戈再次打起了使用怀表的主意。  
在某个深夜，迟迟无法入睡的神父按下了怀表上的按钮。他穿好衣服迈着忐忑的步伐走向阿尔萨斯的房间，如他所想王子正躺在床上睡得正香，恬静的面容在银白的月光下如同白玉般泛起光泽。  
“阿尔萨斯王子……”英尼戈不受控制地跪倒在青年的床边，掀开被子捧住阿尔萨斯的双手亲吻。他的卑微怎么能够配得上他的殿下，这样肆意的亵渎在带给英尼戈极大爽快的同时也附带了滔天的罪恶感。他轻柔地脱掉王子的睡衣露出青年健美的身体，然后痴痴地看着阿尔萨斯的睡颜，小心翼翼地亲吻他的脸颊。  
“主人，我的王子，请您原谅我！”年长的神父不断地道歉，仿佛如此才能减轻他内心的不安。但他手上的动作却未因此减缓，英尼戈拿出他提前准备好的润滑膏抹在王子紧闭的后穴，伸出指头温柔地扩张。他不敢有丝毫急躁，即使一切都在他的掌控之中，英尼戈也将阿尔萨斯奉为神明一样对待，过了十几分钟才伸进去三指将他紧致的肠道慢慢打开。  
“殿下！我爱您……”他一边说着，一边将早就勃起的阴茎缓缓插了进去，与第一次一样湿软的甬道紧紧裹住他的性器。他两只眼睛目不转睛地看着阿尔萨斯沉静的睡颜，这幅毫无防备的模样突然与他记忆中的一幕完全重合。  
在刚刚加入天灾之时，英尼戈并非一直待在不见天日的地下矿洞中。他帮助巫妖王取回克尔苏加德的护命匣，成功复活了天灾最强大的巫妖，单凭这一点就可以在天灾之中获取不低的地位，而他的确也被赐予了巫妖的力量安排在纳克萨玛斯中任职。  
不过这对英尼戈来说远远不够，他想要的是在阿尔萨斯身前侍奉，即便只当一个卑微的亡灵也无所谓。可是巫妖王的命令不可违抗，他便安心地在纳克萨玛斯待了一段时间，不过在这座浮空堡里的时间越长，英尼戈就越感觉到奇怪。他时不时便能听到巫妖王的声音从克尔苏加德的房间里传来，虽然主人与他的副官交流并无问题，可是英尼戈没法忽视与巫妖王冷酷声线不符合的喘息。他不可能把这和任何其他人的声音弄混，这的的确确是属于阿尔萨斯的声音，只不过并非他平日里命令下属时冷硬严肃的语气。  
至此之后，英尼戈总是悄悄地偷听巫妖王与克尔苏加德说话。大多数时候他们只是在普通地讨论目前的战况，而有时他们的声音会忽然低下去许多，紧接着就有阿尔萨斯隐约的喘息声出现。英尼戈听不清他们说话，但私下里他无数次幻想过他们所说的内容。这必定不是单纯的主人与仆人的关系，英尼戈再是愚笨也渐渐发现阿尔萨斯对待克尔苏加德的与众不同。  
在巫妖王的众多下属之中，他只有对着克尔苏加德说话的语气是不一样的，不似他往常毫无感情的声线，在暗沉的声音中总带着丝丝熟稔和亲密。而且英尼戈曾不止一次瞧见巫妖王亲自来到纳克萨玛斯，在克尔苏加德的寝宫中与他交谈，英尼戈敢肯定那不是单纯的影像。他总以为巫妖王是缺失感情的，对所有人一视同仁，所以并不在意阿尔萨斯对他的冷淡。但是在目睹了这一切后，他的心突然无法平静，原来真的有人在巫妖王心中是占着不同的地位。  
而后英尼戈仍旧无法控制地去偷听他们谈话，听着阿尔萨斯的喘息冒着被发现的风险意淫他不该想的东西。紧接着就是那个他如何都忘不掉的一天，他所见的景象恒久地印刻在大脑中，一遍一遍刺激他的内心，助长他疯狂的嫉妒心。  
那日英尼戈正要去通报前线的战况，而克尔苏加德所处房间的门少有的合上，只是不经意地露出一条两指宽的缝隙。在他敲门之前，英尼戈突然感到不同的气息，他从那道未关严的门缝后看见了阿尔萨斯。巫妖王少见的没有戴头盔，甚至连盔甲都没穿上，他坐在椅子上安详地闭着双眼，脑袋靠着一旁巫妖的肋骨，神情几乎可以用温顺来形容。而克尔苏加德正用他的骨爪一点点帮阿尔萨斯梳理他银白的长发，两人之间的亲密不言而喻。  
英尼戈完全无法形容他心中的感受，各式各样混杂的情绪冲击着他的大脑，嫉妒？愤恨？痛苦？还是羡慕？在阿尔萨斯尚未堕落的时候，他的身边站着达拉然最有潜力的年轻法师。而等到他背弃了圣光成为天灾的首领，竟然能接受男性巫妖成为他的伴侣。英尼戈胸中燃起无法熄灭的妒忌，他无法理解为什么可以是克尔苏加德，却不能是其他人，尤其是明明他也身为一名巫妖，怎么就轮不到他？  
英尼戈仿佛忘记了自己的存在，呆呆地站在那里看了很久，然而下一瞬间克尔苏加德状似不经意地转头，恰巧就与他的目光直直对上。在那双燃着冰蓝火焰的空洞眼眶中，英尼戈居然若有若无地感受到巫妖的情绪。他是不受欢迎的，甚至在那一刻，英尼戈感觉到要被杀死般的冰寒。  
他不敢再作停留，急匆匆地离开，然后整夜心神不宁地等待着对他的宣判。直到第二日午后，克尔苏加德才派人找他，不过掌管纳克萨玛斯的大巫妖对昨天的事情只字未提，只是将他从浮空堡调离派往别处。本以为自己必死的英尼戈在放松之后又感觉无比的嫉恨，克尔苏加德根本没把他放在眼里，仿佛他只是个可以忽视的存在，可是……可是明明是他亲手将护命匣交还给巫妖王……凭什么受到重视的人却不是他？  
他强烈的情绪让操弄阿尔萨斯的动作都变得粗暴起来，浅色的洞口在阴茎一次次进出后变得肿胀发红。英尼戈伸手轻轻抚摸这张与记忆中相差无几的睡颜，心中丑陋的恶念突然膨胀得无限大，“你看到了吗？他现在是属于我的！”他泄愤似地对着虚无大吼，俯下身第一次鼓起勇气吻住阿尔萨斯的嘴唇。这柔软的触感鼓励他继续深入，他小心捏住阿尔萨斯的下巴强迫他打开嘴，勾住王子安静蛰伏的舌头，吃进自己嘴里吮吸，比肉体上更加快意的心灵让他的肉棒比刚才还硬。这是克尔苏加德从未占有过的阿尔萨斯，是仅属于他的王子，即便使用了如此卑劣的手段，英尼戈却宛若感觉到了某种异样的胜利。  
“阿尔萨斯…阿尔萨斯……”在亲吻的间隙，英尼戈无法控制地一遍遍呼唤这个名字。那个曾经连多看一眼都做不到的人如今却躺在他的身下，他旁边的人既不是什么强力的法师，也并非忠诚的巫妖副官，而是他这样一个卑微到连名字都不配被记住的普通人，这种强烈扭曲的快感让英尼戈没有坚持很久就射进了阿尔萨斯体内。  
高潮过后的空虚很快攥住了英尼戈的心，刚才汹涌心中的胜利感顷刻间消失得无影无踪。他趴在阿尔萨斯身上，静静地看着这张同样毫无防备的睡脸突然抑制不住地嚎啕大哭。不管他在心中如何假装自己占有了阿尔萨斯，英尼戈都清楚地知道那是虚假的。就算他一遍又一遍侵犯掠夺王子的身体，他的心却永远、永远也不会属于他。  
在被送到地下监督采矿的日子里，英尼戈无数次幻想过将克尔苏加德的护命匣砸得粉碎，可即使让他重回那一刻，懦弱的男人也没有勇气这么做。英尼戈并非破釜沉舟的类型，他宁愿在阿尔萨斯身边默默无闻地奉献，也不想被记恨着杀死。若非这件不知为何缘由落入他手里的物件，英尼戈恐怕将永远沉浸在他无法实现的妄想中。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下……”他跪倒王子的床边，执起对方的手放到自己脸上。年逾四十的男人毫不羞耻地抒发着他对青年的狂热爱慕，又仔仔细细地将被他弄脏的身体清理干净。而后他虔诚地亲吻阿尔萨斯的脚尖，将一切处理妥当才离开。

\-----

诺森德的天空少有的放晴，在矿洞中监督愚蠢的食尸鬼挖掘萨隆邪铁的巫妖接到命令，需要他将挖掘到的煤矿送到巴拉加德堡垒。这对英尼戈来说是个相当陌生的名字，但得知这个城堡就位于冰冠堡垒的附近，巫妖便立刻决定亲自运送这批矿物。

在离开纳克萨玛斯之后，英尼戈已经太久没有见过巫妖王，甚至连他的声音都鲜少听见，或许借着这次机会他能看到巫妖王，至少能离他近一些。令英尼戈想不到的是，他的愿望的确实现了，不仅实现而且在他最疯狂的幻想之中也无法想象到如此的画面。

坐落在山顶凹陷处的巨大堡垒在寒风中飘散出白色的烟气，英尼戈按照命令将煤矿送到城堡的侧门，有几个诅咒教派的侍僧出来接手了这批矿物。看见克尔苏加德的仆人让英尼戈心中一梗，但按照他的身份除了默默离开别无选择。不过就在将要离开的时候，巫妖的视线瞥到堡垒正门外冒着热气的泳池，他难以想象在冰冠冰川会有如此休闲的场所，这些煤矿保不成就是来为这座城堡供应热源。可是在一个满是亡灵的死亡世界，到底是谁需要这不被欢迎的温度？

带着疑惑的英尼戈悄悄走到城堡的侧面，远远在雾气缭绕的泳池中看到一个白发的男人，那张熟悉的面孔让巫妖眼中的火焰都开始颤抖。他是不可能认错的，躺在温热池水中享受的男人居然是常年端坐在冰封王座上的巫妖王，他的主人，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔。

无法克制自己好奇的英尼戈又走得近了点儿，恰巧能看清阿尔萨斯的表情，他正闭着眼睛靠在泳池边缘，白色的长发多半浮在水面飘飘悠悠地四散开来。午后乌云散开，几抹阳光难得穿透诺森德厚厚的云雾，恰好将光束投射到阿尔萨斯沉静的面容上，有一瞬间英尼戈都错把他当作还未堕落的洛丹伦王子。

阿尔萨斯殿下……

英尼戈断然不敢上前，只是远远地看着就足以满足他内心灼热的想念。然而没过多久，一阵寒风悠地吹起，泳池中的人不高兴地皱起了眉头，他睁开眼朝远处看了看，那抹不悦又消失不见。

英尼戈顺着他的目光望去，在天际出现一头巨大的冰霜骨龙，他残缺的犄角昭示着他的身份，巫妖王复活的第一头骨龙，大巫妖克尔苏加德的坐骑，萨菲隆，那么不用想也知道这究竟是谁的到来。英尼戈恨恨地看着骨龙越飞越近最后降落在远处的平台上，巫妖纤细的身影缓缓走来，直到泳池边才停下。

“下午好，陛下。”英尼戈惊讶地发现克尔苏加德居然还有这样温柔的语气，和平时指挥亡灵下属时截然不同。紧接着巫妖的动作让藏在远处偷看的人心神震撼，他眼睁睁看到克尔苏加德俯下身亲吻了巫妖王的脸颊，而被亲吻的天灾首领竟然毫无异义还侧过脸有所回应似地蹭了蹭克尔苏加德的头骨。

他们……他们真的………英尼戈捏紧了自己的骨爪，他可以就此离开，不再继续看下去。可是心理扭曲的英尼戈根本就挪不动步子，一方面嫉妒的怒火在他心中熊熊燃烧，可另一方面他忍不住想要知道还会发生什么，他抑制不了内心对阿尔萨斯奇异的欲望，就连他本身也无法解释这种难以压制的狂热崇拜。

阿尔萨斯从水中走出来坐到一旁的躺椅上，克尔苏加德十分自然地拿起椅背上的毛巾为他擦干头发。巫妖王没有穿戴厚重的盔甲，全身上下只有一条黑色的内裤，他线条优雅的身材没有因为亡灵化产生分毫折损，泳池带上来的水珠从他结实的腹肌和流畅的人鱼线上滑落，居然携带某种无法言说的情色。

阿尔萨斯抬头看了一眼巫妖，他们之间弥漫着说不清的默契，英尼戈几乎肯定这并非通过精神交流，而是巫妖王和他的副官似乎仅靠眼神就能明白对方的意思。接下来的场景再次给予偷窥者极大的冲击，他目睹阿尔萨斯主动脱掉裤子平躺在躺椅上，两条笔直的长腿张开露出私密的器官。

“我想要了，克尔苏加德。”英尼戈不敢相信他听到的话语，统领整个天灾的男人居然在向他的下属求欢，而且语气里透出一种淡淡的朝长辈的撒娇感。可是，英尼戈知道被转化成巫妖之后是不具备性器官的，看他们的样子并不像是第一次这么做，克尔苏加德究竟要怎么满足他的国王？

接着发生的事情更是让英尼戈瞠目结舌，他瞧见巫妖的胯骨间居然长出一根魔法构成的性器，半透明的肉棒与人类的器官无异，顶端还滴落着充盈魔法的精华。英尼戈怎么都不会想到魔力还能这样使用，只不过要将魔法构筑成精妙的器官需要极高的掌握力，恐怕凭他的天赋是没法和克尔苏加德一样为自己创造一根阳具。这样的认知给英尼戈带来极度的屈辱，即便知道事实如此，他也从不承认自己比不上克尔苏加德，苦苦抓着是他救了大巫妖这一点才有那么些许的安慰。

“阿尔萨斯……”克尔苏加德扶住巫妖王的大腿，暴露出臀瓣间隐蔽的入口，那圈因为死灵化呈现出淡紫色的肌肉环已经微微打开，巫妖轻松地就将三根指骨插了进去。“您已经为我准备好了吗，陛下？”

英尼戈看见他的主人似乎是应了一声，然后巫妖便扶着他的大腿将散发蓝光的阴茎插了进去。偷窥者眼中的火焰忽明忽暗，他心中甚至谈不上嫉妒，到了这一步任何语言都形容不了它内心的感情。光是能够直呼巫妖王的名字就足够英尼戈羡慕，更何况与他做爱，无论是克尔苏加德做的哪一件事都是他无法企及的高度。

只不过英尼戈心中狂热的崇拜与敬畏并没有因为阿尔萨斯躺在别人的身下有丝毫损耗，他感觉自己像个卑劣的怪胎，双眼目不转睛地盯着他们交合的位置，静静地偷听阿尔萨斯越来越大声的喘息。

“再，再用力一点，克尔……我没那么娇弱。”阿尔萨斯伸手揽住骷髅纤细的肩膀，抬头亲吻巫妖尖锐的牙齿。两人结合时从下身传出的水声愈发粘腻，魔法精华连带着透明的分泌物在抽插间滑落到阿尔萨斯的股沟。

虽然大部分呻吟模糊在寒风之中，还是有不少传入了英尼戈耳里。他发呆一般看着两人无所顾忌地交媾，激烈之时，巫妖锐利的指骨都划伤了巫妖王的胸脯。但后者没有丝毫恼怒，他时不时仰直了脑袋呼喊克尔苏加德的名字，手掌捏紧巫妖的臂骨，身体微微地发颤。接着从阿尔萨斯腿间勃起的性器射出一股精液落到他自己身上，绷紧的肌肉线条抽搐几下也逐渐放松，那张冷酷的脸上带着一种食髓知味的满足。

“满意了吗，陛下？”克尔苏加德抽出魔法构成的性器，用骨爪温柔地理顺黏在阿尔萨斯脸上的头发。巫妖王此刻乖巧地靠在巫妖怀里，似乎还在享受高潮带来的快乐，眯着眼过了一会才开口说道，“不，我还想要做。“他的语气更加地鲜活，完全就像个贪得无厌的孩子。

“那我们去里面继续吧，陛下，我让人送来了足够的煤矿，城堡里不会再那么冷了……”

诺森德少见的阳光渐渐隐去，呼啸的寒风再次肆虐光秃的山头，英尼戈注视着克尔苏加德为开始冻得发抖的阿尔萨斯披上浴巾，扶着他朝室内走去，而巫妖王的回应他听不清了，都随着冷峻的风声淹没在寒冰之中。

神父满脸泪水地从梦中醒来，但他知道这并非无端地臆想，这一切每一个细节都是他亲眼所见。他配不上阿尔萨斯，克尔苏加德也配不上！英尼戈在心中怨恨地想着，没有人能配得上他高贵的主人，巫妖王应该坐在他的王座上带领他们夺取生者的世界，而非……展露出那么人性的一面。英尼戈自我催眠一般否认他看见的现实，但尤为可笑的是，拒不承认阿尔萨斯人类一面的神父居然在睡梦中可耻地遗精了。

这个贪婪卑劣的牧师第一次在大脑中将他所崇拜的巫妖王与这个世界中的圣骑士阿尔萨斯割裂开来，英尼戈再次握紧了手中的怀表，开始盘算着用阿尔萨斯的身体宣泄他的妒火与欲望。

\-----

近来阿尔萨斯总感觉格外的疲惫，而且梦中常常出现他难以启齿的画面，尤其早上醒来还要对着被遗精沾湿的衣裤更让他羞愧难堪。在性事方面相当传统，而且刚与吉安娜订婚不久的王子不知为何经常梦到与男人交媾。同性恋人在洛丹伦是不被允许的，阿尔萨斯自认为对同性并没有过多的偏好，他无法理解自己的梦境，尤其在每一个梦中他还是处在下位的角色。

这样的情况频频出现，阿尔萨斯又没法对任何人诉说，他的焦虑令白日的神色都开始憔悴，在白银之手的训练也总是走神。他的父亲老师们都对此报以关切，但如此可耻的事情阿尔萨斯怎么说的出口，于是推脱之后依旧一人郁郁寡欢。

英尼戈对王子的侵犯总是等到他熟睡之后，而平日里常在教会呆着的神父并没有机会近距离接触阿尔萨斯，自然也没发现他最近抑郁的神情。况且在那次梦境之后，英尼戈不再把圣骑士阿尔萨斯当作他所侍奉的巫妖王，这具相同的身体彻底成为他泄欲的道具，所以对于王子忧愁的情感并没有过多关注。

不仅是如此，英尼戈在品尝到与阿尔萨斯做爱的快乐之后变得愈发贪得无厌。他不只想要在结束之后默默离去，他想看见阿尔萨斯生动的表情，想亲眼见到他因为高潮而涣散的双眼。于是，一些疯狂又恶劣的想法慢慢在神父的大脑中滋养繁衍，随着它们伴生的罪恶感都被英尼戈逐一掐灭，他已经等不及了。

一个月后，洛丹伦国王泰瑞纳斯的生日，整个王宫所有人都被邀请参加宴会。英尼戈坐在席位中部靠后的地方，目不转睛地看着站在厅前的阿尔萨斯。年轻的圣骑士今天穿着整套的盔甲，与他的姐姐一起站在泰瑞纳斯身旁。似乎是因为他父亲生日的喜悦激动，阿尔萨斯一扫连日的愁容，光泽柔顺的金发映衬他洋溢微笑的面容，令他身边的佳莉娅公主黯然失色。

这样耀眼的容貌远远看去宛若镀了一层金光，过于神圣而失去真实感。英尼戈就这么痴痴地看着，侍者为他送来食物的时候都没能挪开他仰慕的目光。

“阿尔萨斯……”

他的嘴唇微微蠕动，口型正是呼唤着王子的名字却没有发出一丝声音。英尼戈再也无法忍受心中汹涌的欲望，他伸进衣兜里按下了怀表，一切的嘈杂纷乱瞬间归于沉寂。但神父没有立刻动身，他仍然坐在原位，静静地欣赏王子俊秀的面容，很久才蹒跚着站立朝阿尔萨斯走去。

脱掉圣骑士繁琐的盔甲需要花费大量时间，对板甲不熟悉的牧师努力分辨记忆每一个搭扣的位置，方便之后进行复原。他一点一点仔细地将盔甲一一卸下，再轻柔地褪去阿尔萨斯的内衣，将全身赤裸的王子推倒在泰瑞纳斯身前的餐桌上。这一次英尼戈少有的没有用面对面的姿势侵犯阿尔萨斯，他突然不敢直视那双澄清的眼睛，不过很快这点罪恶就被更大的快感淹没殆尽。

在阿尔萨斯亲属朋友的面前，在身后数不清的宾客的注视下，英尼戈用提前准备好的润滑剂辅助将手指插进王子的后穴扩张。这种激烈到几乎要把他内心焚烧成灰烬的占有欲让神父的身体兴奋得发抖，在若干目光的凝视下，英尼戈紧张地手心出汗，好几次都没能顺利解开自己的裤子。

“阿尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯！让我插进去吧，我爱你……我爱你……”英尼戈语无伦次地念叨，颤颤巍巍地拿出自己勃起的阴茎，紧紧贴住王子的股缝。他龟头分泌的粘液比往日里都多，滑了好几次才成功进入阿尔萨斯的身体。

“啊……你太棒了，我的王子殿下……我…我……”火热湿润的肠道紧紧包裹住他的阳具，对阿尔萨斯一次又一次的侵犯显然让王子的身体在潜移默化中适应了被插入的角色。英尼戈摆动腰部操了没几下，就颤抖地搂住阿尔萨斯射在了他体内。“阿尔萨斯……”

一旦打消心中最后的枷锁与桎梏，英尼戈比曾经的任何一次都要放纵。他肆无忌惮地揉捏王子柔软的胸部，拿指尖狠狠掐住他的乳头。法术加持下重新勃起的肉棒再次在阿尔萨斯后穴里顶弄，猖狂地趴在骑士背上啃咬脖子和肩膀。

以往英尼戈从来不敢在阿尔萨斯身上留下半点痕迹，现如今却像条丢了锁链的疯狗，在王子光滑的皮肤上印下大大小小的红痕。他的敬畏之心早在将圣骑士与巫妖王分割开来后消失得无影无踪，这样自欺欺人的理由终于释放了神父心底最卑劣的欲望。

他拉开阿尔萨斯的双腿，一次又一次在里面射精，做到兴致正浓时将阿尔萨斯翻过来仰面对着他。不过英尼戈还没有准备好面对这双眼睛，他怯懦地拿了一张餐巾盖在王子的眼睛上。

“主人……阿尔萨斯……嗯……”胡乱叫喊的神父扑到年轻人身上，啃咬亲吻他饱满的嘴唇，双手放肆地插进王子金色的发丝中，任凭本能玷污这具宛若雕塑般的完美身躯。

这场在大庭广众之下的性爱持续了好几个小时，其间英尼戈休息数次准备结束，可是一看到阿尔萨斯躺在他父亲姐姐的面前，全身光裸，腿间还滴落着他的精液，英尼戈心中病态的欲望就再次占据上风。直到他实在是累得不行，躺倒在地面大口喘息才罢休。

不过这次神父没有彻底将被玩弄过的王子收拾干净，他十分恶劣地将精液留在了阿尔萨斯体内。除此之外全都为年轻人整理妥当，盔甲一块一块帮他重新穿戴整齐，头发也梳得一丝不苟。看着恢复原样的王子让英尼戈心中有种莫名的成就感，他满意地再次检查一遍就回到自己的座位装作什么事情都没发生地按下怀表。

英尼戈屏住呼吸，眼都不眨地盯着阿尔萨斯。他清楚地看见年轻人震惊的神情，紧接着脸色变得潮红，似乎是为了忍住声音咬住了自己的嘴唇。神父几乎敢肯定王子被掩盖在盔甲之下的阴茎肯定是勃起了，甚至已经在强烈的快感之下达到高潮。他没有放过阿尔萨斯任何的表情与动作，连他每一丝的颤抖都如数收进眼里。

不过这样的景象没有维持很久，他身边的姐姐与父亲已经发现了他的异样。阿尔萨斯偏头和他们小声说了什么便迈着别扭的脚步先行离开，而佳莉娅公主则对阿尔萨斯的身体抱恙表示歉意。尽管目睹王子陷入情欲的表情不过几分钟，就足够英尼戈无限的幻想。感到满足的神父对接下来丰富的食物都提不起兴趣，只能勉强和身边的同僚们寒暄，隐秘地意淫着他的王子。

步履艰难的阿尔萨斯花了比平时多几倍的时间才走回自己的寝宫，好在今日所有人都去参加宴会，并没有人发现他的异常。那种在梦中体验过无数次被侵犯的快感如此的清晰，他在回来的路上就扶着墙壁高潮了好几次，前方的阴茎也在没有触碰的情况下射出精液。

“啊……不，这，这到底是怎么回事……呜……”躺回到床上的王子都没力气脱掉盔甲，就尴尬地趴在床上反复不断地高潮。他释放过多次数的肉棒同第一次一样，耻辱地在一次次快感中溢出尿液。

过了至少半个小时，强加在阿尔萨斯身上的快感才渐渐消退，而无法承受如此强烈刺激的人已经翻着白眼晕了过去。等到他从昏迷中醒过来，阿尔萨斯开始意识到从前的每一次梦境可能都并非他的幻觉，而是他真实地被人侵犯了一次又一次。这个可怖的认知让阿尔萨斯恐慌不已，他抬起酸软的手脚勉强卸去盔甲，扶着墙走向浴室。而他迈出去每一步都能感受到后穴里溢出来怪异的液体，顺着他的大腿往下流。

“不……这不可能是真的……”阿尔萨斯好不容易走进浴室，在穿衣镜前看见自己裸露的胸膛上覆盖着指印，腰侧也有不少青紫的痕迹。至于肩膀脖子更是惨不忍睹，大大小小的牙印红痕都昭示着在他身上作乱的人是多么疯狂。更加令阿尔萨斯感到绝望的是，从他股间流出来的浊液明显是男人的精液。可是明明没有任何异常发生，王子无法想象自己到底是怎样落入被人强奸的境地。

阿尔萨斯犯着恶心地清洗全身，每一块皮肤都被揉搓得发红。他一边清理一边仔细回忆过往发生的每一件事，却迟迟无法发现破绽。尤其是今天所发生的，他前一秒还在与他的父亲交谈，下一秒就似乎已经遭人强暴了数次。

时间魔法这四个字闯入他的脑海，但他到底该怎么寻找这虚无缥缈的罪犯？何况因为与肯瑞托交好，平时来往于王宫中的法师就数不胜数，他怎么可能将这样的事情说出口一一盘问？陷入焦灼的王子清理完毕后躺在床上整夜地失眠，完全思考不出任何解决的办法。

\-----

有怀表在背后支撑英尼戈作恶，他欲念的阀门便一发不可收拾，不仅一而再再而三地在众目睽睽下侵犯阿尔萨斯，更是躲过了王室对宫内法师隐秘地调查，毕竟谁也不会怀疑一位信仰圣光的虔诚牧师。

只不过在近日，英尼戈隐隐察觉到冥冥中的召唤，他的灵魂在这条时间线呆的太久已经开始出现不稳定的状态。曾经转化成为巫妖的神父并不畏惧死亡，但他不想如此平庸的死去，某些充满恶意疯狂的念头在他脑海中渐渐成型，他要为自己策划一场盛大的死亡。

天灾对于囚禁折磨圣骑士的意志，将他们复活成死亡骑士颇有心得，身为巫妖的英尼戈也会制作能够暂时禁锢圣光的项圈。准备万全的神父在一个午后按下了怀表上的按钮，迈着轻巧愉悦的步伐走向王子的寝宫。

“阿尔萨斯……”他抚摸着年轻人俊美的脸庞，欣赏对方透彻的双瞳。呆呆地看着这张脸许久，英尼戈才一件件脱光阿尔萨斯的衣服，拿出早就准备好的绳子将他仰面捆在床上。王子的手腕被紧紧绑在床头，双腿则折起来捆紧压到胸前。最后英尼戈给他戴上闪着银光的项圈，又用棉布条遮住他的双眼和嘴巴。

这一次，他不仅要侵犯阿尔萨斯，还要亲眼看见他在自己面前高潮。英尼戈迫不及待地为年轻骑士扩张，插进两根指头草草按压几下就忍不住扶着自己的阴茎狠狠进入了他的身体。

“您太棒了……王子殿下。”神父掐着阿尔萨斯的大腿，毫不怜惜地顶弄，润滑剂混合分泌出的粘液不断发出淫乱不堪的水声。这样强烈的掌控占有感让英尼戈没坚持多久就射了出来，他低着头喘息，用手撸动王子半硬的阴茎。接着他从散在一边的衣兜中掏出了那块金色的怀表，缓慢地按下了按钮。

“呜！呜呜——”

英尼戈第一次如此近距离听见阿尔萨斯的呻吟，那样隐忍痛苦又透露出异样的柔媚，片刻就让他的肉棒重新硬了起来。神父目不转睛地观察王子的表情，他沉静的容颜在快感和疼痛中扭曲，脸颊齐齐泛起红晕。无法继续忍受这样诱惑刺激的人再次将肉棒插了进去，被操软了的肉穴很快紧紧吸附住他的阴茎，仿佛有意识一般缠着他吮吸，比时间停滞的时候舒爽无数倍。

动弹不得的王子惊怒又恐惧，他看不见也没法说话，只听见男人粗重的呼吸声在房间中回荡。他即刻发现这不只是透过时间魔法来强奸他，变本加厉的罪犯甚至不再掩饰自己的行踪，直截了当地将他囚禁起来尽情侵犯。

“阿尔萨斯王子，阿尔萨斯王子……”中年男人一声声饱含狂热情欲的呼喊令他汗毛倒竖，胃里都开始犯恶心。到底是谁居然如此大胆？这个声音着实陌生，阿尔萨斯绞尽脑汁也没想出一个名字来。不过他清明的思想在被迫接受的快感下逐渐崩解，他早已习惯品尝男人肉棒的身体一次又一次带着他堕入欲望的深渊。

“唔——”遭到亵玩的阴茎和后穴里刺激前列腺的快感让王子抽噎着射精，他前后同时攀上顶峰，遮住他双眼的布条都被泪水打湿，显出一片深色。

而后英尼戈着迷地爱抚阿尔萨斯的全身，硬是让王子又高潮了数次才停下手来，至于他自己也不加节制地在柔软湿滑的后穴里释放。“我爱您，我的主人……我愿意做您最卑微的奴仆，可是您却从来不愿看我一眼……”英尼戈颤抖着双手取下绑住阿尔萨斯眼睛和嘴巴的布条，痴狂地凝视王子涣散的瞳孔，海绿色染泪的眼睛比广袤深邃的海洋还令他沉醉。

从灭顶的快感中缓慢恢复的阿尔萨斯好不容易才重新凝聚精神，他模糊地看见压在自己身上的人影，辨认许久勉强看出点熟悉的感觉。“……英尼戈·蒙……托尔？”阿尔萨斯隐约记得这么一个名字，却生不出其他多余的印象，“你怎么……”

“殿下！王子殿下！您居然记得我，我……”趴在阿尔萨斯身上的神父激动得热泪盈眶，他不顾王子的挣扎捧住他的脸亲吻，不出意料被咬得鲜血淋漓。可是即便阿尔萨斯用着要把他舌头咬断的力度，英尼戈依旧没有退开，直到将近缺氧才笑着趴在床边吐出满口鲜血。

“我不在乎……阿尔萨斯殿下，我不在乎，我……我爱您，可，可……”神父絮絮叨叨无视阿尔萨斯的怒吼诉说着，他不需要圣骑士的理解，因为眼前的阿尔萨斯既是他又不是他，英尼戈早已被自己内心的分裂折磨得疯魔，罔顾理智地胡言乱语。很快王子的叫喊吸引来附近的卫兵，神父远远听见外面传来密集的脚步声，属于他的时间不多了。

英尼戈小心翼翼地捧起王子金色的长发嗅了嗅，就安心地取下禁锢圣光的项圈。暴怒的阿尔萨斯意料之中轻易挣开了捆绑他的绳索，神父被一把按在床上，王子坚定的大手牢牢掐住他的喉咙。“咳……能被……您杀死…是，是我的…荣……”堪比烈焰的圣光灼烧着他的身躯，英尼戈却没有感到半份痛苦和怨恨，他带着无比的幸福愉悦静静走向死亡。

从阴冷的地下墓穴醒来的英尼戈伸出手在眼前晃了晃，这不再是附着血肉的人类手掌，属于巫妖的宽大骨架悠然散发寒气。英尼戈呆愣片刻突然爆发出大笑，他知道所经历的一切并非梦境虚妄。

“你有什么与众不同的？！”他对着虚空大吼，能够被盛怒的王子亲手杀死哪里是克尔苏加德一人的殊荣。英尼戈眯着眼回味在圣光下融化的痛楚，心中激荡难以平静，就在那一刻，阿尔萨斯英俊的面容因为他而扭曲，那双燃烧怒火的双瞳中除了他不再有任何人。

在回忆中沉溺几日后，英尼戈看着手边的怀表又心痒起来。他贪婪的欲望被养育得越来越饥渴，对巫妖王敬畏的心里混了不少不该存在的东西。他几次拿起怀表再放下，几番犹豫不决之后还是按下了上面的按钮。

将时间暂停住的英尼戈首先跑去纳克萨玛斯，他要在克尔苏加德面前嘲笑讥讽他，他满腹的恶念坏水在到达大巫妖的宫殿时瞬间化为虚无，因为克尔苏加德竟然不在这里。他突然感觉自己像个跳梁小丑，比最低劣的食尸鬼还要丑陋，英尼戈扶着自己的并不存在的胃部干呕，反复几次才重振精神。巫妖没有继续在纳克萨玛斯停留，他转而向冰冠冰川飞去，在那里有比这更加重要的事物在等待着他。

并不熟悉冰冠堡垒构造的英尼戈在偌大的宫殿中逛了半天才找到前往冰封王座的去路，在那里他将见到自己狂热崇拜的巫妖王。然而当英尼戈真正站在冰封王座的台阶之下，他看见霜之哀伤随意地插在地面，统御之盔仿佛垃圾一般滚到了阶梯的半截，而阿尔萨斯的盔甲七零八落散在王座附近。他大张着双腿半躺在王座上，克尔苏加德半透明的阴茎一大半已经插进阿尔萨斯的后穴之中。

“陛下……陛下！”英尼戈惶然失措地吼道，他连滚带爬地跑到阿尔萨斯的脚边，魔怔一般盯着他们结合的部位。“不，不……他不该属于我，也…不该属于你！”但出人意料的是英尼戈并没有推开克尔苏加德，他趴在阿尔萨斯脚边仔仔细细观察巫妖王的表情。那张脸上充斥着高潮后的满足，眯起来的双眼里露出自傲与骄纵。巫妖慢慢地站起来亲吻阿尔萨斯的脸颊，所吻的位置与那日克尔苏加德吻过的地方分毫不差。而后他小心地伸出自己的骨爪抚摸阿尔萨斯的臀部，试探性将一根指骨插进他们紧密结合的位置。

巫妖王的体温比只余下骨架的巫妖要高，他湿热的肠道摸起来柔滑软嫩，似乎因为刚刚高潮过还在不由自主地颤抖。而克尔苏加德的阴茎也不似他想象中那样冰冷，大巫妖似乎施展了某些法术不让他的国王感到刺骨的冰寒。英尼戈的手指继续深入，在他创造的缝隙间，有一股充盈着魔法气息的浓稠液体随着他的抠挖溢了出来。他呆呆地看着这乳白的液体从阿尔萨斯被干得发红的后穴里缓慢流出来，在诺森德的寒气之下冷冻凝结。

“阿尔萨斯……殿下？”没等他有继续的动作，停滞在他眼前的时间宛若融化一般重新动了起来。英尼戈听见他耳边嗡嗡作响的声音，霜之哀伤在他反应过来之前就回到阿尔萨斯手中，紧接着下一秒粉碎他灵魂的寒冷随之而至。

不愧是我强大的君主啊！

英尼戈发自内心的赞叹，那样劣等的玩具果然没法控制住巫妖王，而遭到攻击的巫妖没有任何怨言，匍匐在地上痴痴地望着王座上的男人。

强大到毋庸置疑的诅咒之剑削断了巫妖的臂骨直直没入他的胸膛，英尼戈的大半个身子都在蛮横的力量之下化为齑粉。不过他竟然由心底感受到满足，这不正是他所期盼的，死在巫妖王的剑下比任何一刻都令他愉悦。

可是这份激动人心的感慨不过数秒就被狠狠打破，英尼戈残存的意识听见巫妖王冷淡地向他的副官询问道，“这是谁？”

“您不记得了吗？当时背叛银色黎明，将我的护命匣亲手……”

“哦，这样吗。“阿尔萨斯打断了克尔苏加德的话，他扫了一眼地上被他的法术震碎的怀表，发出一声不屑的嗤笑，似乎是对于自己被这种小把戏打断了好事而感到可笑。他并没有把多余的视线分给被霜之哀伤贯穿钉在冰面上的巫妖。跪在地上无法动弹的英尼戈无法接受阿尔萨斯根本不记得他的事实，张开嘴想要大吼却完全发不出任何声音，只能用目光死死盯着在冰封王座上旁若无人继续交合的亡灵。如此近的距离又无时间停止的干扰，他们所做的一切都那么鲜活而放荡。

“我爱您啊，我的国王…”克尔苏加德同样无视了奄奄一息的英尼戈，伸出淡蓝色魔法构成的舌头吻住阿尔萨斯。被亲吻的人立刻有了反应，他两只手搂住克尔苏加德的椎骨，双腿打得更开，后穴将肉棒吞得更深，就连穴口被撑开的肌肉环，每一寸抹平的褶皱，英尼戈都看得清清楚楚。

陛下，我的陛下啊……

巫妖被霜之哀伤侵蚀的意识越来越模糊，他痛苦异常地目睹阿尔萨斯回应克尔苏加德的示爱，看着他热情地回吻他的副官。骨骼碎裂的纹路逐渐遍布巫妖残余的躯体，在彻底消散之前，英尼戈看见阿尔萨斯仰着头高潮，巫妖王低沉性感的喘息近在耳边，然而那双眼睛里不管何时都从未有过他的一丁点位置。到最后，英尼戈才猛然发现他所有的不甘与嫉妒是那么可笑，这王座上欢爱的二人，无论是谁都没正眼瞧过他，连路边的败犬都算不上，他恐怕只是那两人世界中强行闯入又被轻巧吹走的一粒尘埃。

但还是好不甘心…为什么…为什么……

背叛圣光的神父最终与他曾经的同僚一起陷落入魔剑无穷无尽的折磨之中，在永恒的束缚里一遍又一遍重演死前的惨痛的一幕，但他的悲怆与挣扎并不会被任何人记住，对阿尔萨斯来说从没有什么英尼戈·蒙托尔神父，只有他随手解决掉的小小亡魂罢了。

-end


End file.
